


Building Our Family

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Trying To Conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin and Alice are trying to figure out how to start a family, but since they’re two women, it’s not easy. Killian gives them an idea that could make it that way...if only it wasn’t one of Robin’s biggest triggers.





	Building Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a plot bunny @queen-of-the-merry-men let me adopt. Takes place 3 years post finale. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Vague, vague references to rape.

Robin has never been afraid of magic. She was raised by an aunt and a mother who knew all there was to know about the subject. They made sure she never felt like a freak for having it. Still, it had taken over her life. It had even felt good to give it up to her mother, because she was getting too out of control. She didn’t need magic to live a happy life.

 

Now, for the first time, Robin found herself fearing magic.

 

She and Alice had been married for 3 years. They had spent most of it not fully dressed, traveling in the realms along with the rest of the world. Alice kept the Rolling Bayou running since Ella started a restaurant and Robin owned a travel agency to help people adjust to the new United Realms a bit easier. During that time, they didn’t even think about adding to their family. They just wanted some much needed them time after years of being apart.

 

One morning, however, Robin came out of the bathroom and found Alice sitting up in bed, lost in thought. When Robin had asked what was wrong, Alice turned to her with a smile.

 

“I want a baby.”

 

Robin agreed instantly. Being two women, however, it wasn’t going to be an easy task. They looked over all the possibilities and when they shared with Killian that they were trying, he told them that he had once heard of a potion that guaranteed that one of them could get pregnant with the other’s baby, despite them being women. Alice had been so excited, but for some reason, Robin had froze. After a few moments, she heard the single word escape her mouth.

 

“No.”

“What?” Alice asked.

“I said no.”

“But it’d be…”

“I’m not doing it, Alice!”

 

With that, she had left Killian’s apartment. She walked until her feet ached and she found herself in front of the Rabbit Hole. She had snuck in there as a teenager, but now she was legal to drink. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered a beer. She was only there for 10 minutes, before Alice found her.

 

“Tracking spell or GPS on cell phone?”

“Neither.” Alice folded her arms. “I just knew it’s where you’d go.”

“Al, I’m sorry. There are a lot of reasons….”

“I’m not discussing the future of our family in a bar. Let’s go home.”

 

A small smile tugged on the edges of Robin’s lips. She slapped down some money for the beer and followed Alice out to the bar. The car ride back was quiet, clearly Alice wasn’t willing to discuss it in the car either. It wasn’t often that Alice was the serious one of the two, but Robin couldn’t blame her. She had acted like a child. Rather than talking it out, she ran. This was a talk they should both be having, it wasn’t just her future. It was theirs. Robin rubbed her wedding band, swallowing a bit. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she wasn’t the girl that hopped from girl to girl in high school anymore. She was Alice’s wife and it was her favorite role in life.

 

Soon, they made it back to their cottage that wasn’t far from Killian’s place. They kicked off their shoes and Robin went into the living room. Alice fixed some tea and brought it in, settling it down.

 

“Am I allowed to talk about it over tea?” Robin slightly teased.

Alice didn’t laugh. “This is funny to you?”

She sighed. “I am sorry, Alice. I shouldn’t have just run out like that.”

“We’re wives. We don’t run. We talk, it’s what we do.”

“I know. It’s just…” Robin trailed off with a sigh. “Alice, I want to have a baby with you. And while I don’t care who it looks like, of course I’d like it to have both of our features. My stubbornness, your beautiful blue eyes.” She partially smiled, stroking her cheek.

A hint of a smile was present on Alice’s face, but she clearly wasn’t going to crack so soon. “I sense a but coming on.”

“I can’t use magic when it comes to get us a child.”

“Why not? You’re not against magic.”

“I’m not against all kinds of magic, but when it comes to conception…well, it’s how I was conceived.”

 

Alice looked confused for a moment, but then it suddenly seemed to dawn on her. She took hold of Robin’s hands, nodding. Regina and Zelena had tried very hard for Robin to never find out how she had been conceived. It wasn’t to protect Zelena, but rather Robin herself. After much research, they decided that it’d do more harm than good. In the end, Storybrooke was a small town and it came out one day on the playground.

 

Robin had gotten over it in time and she knew that it didn’t define her. She knew that her father had loved her before he died and that it wouldn’t have interfered with his parenting, had Hades not cut his life tragically short. It still didn’t change that it was too close to how she had been conceived.

 

“I know it’s not the same,” Robin whispered. “What my mom and yours used…it was a lot different. I just…I can’t do it.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come out and say it.”

“I get why. This isn’t easy for you to talk about, of course.”

“Alice, I would do anything for you, you know that…”

“This isn’t the only way we can become a family,” Alice interrupted.

“The baby won’t have both of our DNA.”

“I don’t need that. All I need is you by my side while we raise him or her.”

Robin let out a tiny sigh. “Are you sure?”

“I told you in Hyperion Heights, you’re all I need. Who cares where the kid comes from?”

“You were so excited when your dad mentioned it.”

“Because it was an idea. Besides,” Alice shrugged. “I still have bits of Tilly’s memories. She was a foster kid, who never had a family. While that wasn’t real, there are children that live that life every day, right here in the United Realms. Hell, my dad was one of them.”

“So was Roland,” Robin whispered, wincing at the thought of the older brother that she wasn’t that close to.

“We may not get a baby, but we’ll still get to be moms.”

“Like you said,” Robin moved closer to her. “As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care where our kid comes from.”


End file.
